


Scars and All

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Our Town [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (mentioned but not shown!), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Background Becky/AJ, Conversations, Developing Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Widowed, settling in, single parent, slightly fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Brew It With FlairBecky read, staring up at the purple striped awning. This wasn't the kind of place she would normally go to but she needed a job, and they had a huge 'help wanted' sign in the window.It's been 3 years since her husband, AJ died. Tired of living in the shadow of grief, she takes their daughter to a town that feelsright. As she settles in, she learns a lot about life and love, especially when Charlotte, the owner ofBrew It With Flairtakes a sudden interest in her.





	1. Becky

_Brew It With Flair_ Becky read, staring up at the purple striped awning. This wasn't the kind of place she would normally go to but she needed a job, and they had a huge 'help wanted' sign in the window. 

"Mummy, this place is pretty!" Alison exclaimed, glancing through the front window. She spun around, her body practically vibrating with excitement. "It's all pink and purple!" 

Becky stared down at her 8-year-old daughter, amused by how much wonder sparkled in the girl's blue eyes. She looked so much like her dad that it startled Becky. He'd always had the same look of wonder...

"Come on, Ally Cat." Becky reached out, her fingertips grazing the door handle. "Maybe Mummy can get a job!" 

With that, she pulled the door open and led Alison inside.

Becky had never imagined living in a world without AJ. They'd had their perfect life, until they didn't. One second, she had the whole world. The next...her seemingly-healthy husband dropped dead of an aneurysm. 

Becky pursed her lips, and shook her head. The last thing she needed was to get lost in her mind. She needed this job. She _had_ to get Alison out of the motel. 

"Alright, Al." Becky stopped, digging through her leather tote bag. "Can you hang out over there while Mummy talks to the nice lady?" Pulling out a sketchbook and a box of crayons, she passed them to Alison. 

"Welcome!" a blonde woman in a green floral apron chirped, as she came from a back room. "Can I help you?" 

"I saw the help wanted sign and wanted to apply." Becky gave the woman a confident smile, hoping it didn't give away how nervous she actually felt. 

"Well, you've found the right person!" The woman's grin widened. Becky wondered how much coffee she had to drink to get that kind of energy. She was _perky_. "I'm Charlotte and _Brew It With Flair_ is my baby!" 

"It's cozy." Becky glanced around, taking in the sight of the mismatched tables and overstuffed patchwork chairs. Nothing matched, and yet, it worked. She thought she could enjoy working in a place like this. 

"That's what I strive for!" Charlotte exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "My dad owns a brewery so places like this are in my blood! I don't like beer but I LOVE COFFEE!" 

"Never would have guessed." Becky smirked. "I'm the same- not much for beer." She cleared her throat, staring down at the mint green floor tile. "I like your shop. The job? Do I need to fill out an application?" 

"Thank you! And No! I'll interview you on the spot. Dana really left me in a bad place... Anyway, moving on! Your daughter is beautiful!" Charlotte walked towards the counter. "I'll get her some hot chocolate and we'll get started." She stopped, spinning on her heel. "I forgot to ask- do you mind?" 

"Yeah, sure." Becky gazed over her shoulder, watching Alison draw and color. She looked so serious that Becky had to laugh. It was a look she knew far too well. It was pure AJ. 

"What's her name? Can I give her a snack?" Charlotte pulled her back to reality. Becky gazed over her shoulder, watching her hold up a plate with two cookies and a bright red apple. 

"Alison and yes." Becky reached for her bag, trying to remember the contents of her wallet. They didn't have much money but she had enough for Alison. 

"Oh, it's on the house!" Charlotte shook her head. "Put your money away!" She laughed. "Mama can't do well on her interview if she's worried about her girl!" 

Becky watched in awed silence as Charlotte brought the hot chocolate and snack over. There was something magical about the way the woman brought her shy daughter out of her shell. After a minute, they laughed like they were old friends. 

"Now that she's taken care of..." Charlotte came back to the table with two cups of coffee and a plate of Danish Spice Cookies. "Let's get to business." 

Becky couldn't understand why this woman felt it necessary to be so nice. She had literally just wandered off the street, inquiring about a job. Could these niceties be a sign of her actually _getting_ hired? 

Free cookies were always great but what she _really_ craved was the chance to get Alison out of the motel. Her daughter deserved so much better than sharing a bed with her mother at _The Heyman Lodge_. 

"Thank you." Becky accepted a paper napkin and two cookies. She leaned forward, suddenly too nervous to eat. Her stomach flipped. Her palms grew cool and clammy. She couldn't let her nerves get the best of her. 

"Of course!" Charlotte exclaimed, pushing the mug of coffee across the table. "So, tell me about yourself!" 

"We're-um-new to town. Staying at this weird little lodge just outside of -" 

" _The Heyman Lodge?_ " Charlotte's jaw gaped open, as she gripped the table and leaned in as close to Becky as she could. "That place is horrible!" 

"It's clean enough," Becky mumbled, staring into the coffee. This wasn't a conversation she wanted to have with anyone, let alone a perspective employer. "Better than where we were..." 

She pulled back, realizing the implication of her words. Grandview hadn't been bad, but she couldn't live there without AJ. The whole town held too many memories. 

"Let me make a phone call." Charlotte pushed her chair back and rose to her feet. "Just over to Sonya." 

"Who?" Becky exhaled, trying to quell the anxiety threatening to sneak out. "Wait!" She knew this woman meant well but she didn't need the help. 

If she hadn't let Karl help her after AJ's passing, why would she let a virtual stranger? 

As she watched Charlotte disappear into the backroom, she realized she didn't know what to think. 

Becky knew she would just need to hope for the best.


	2. Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let me make a call." Charlotte moved to get up. "Just over to Sonya." 
> 
> Charlotte commended the woman for her quiet strength. There was something _sad_ behind her eyes. She'd seen that grief before, but never in someone so young.

"Let me make a call." Charlotte moved to get up. "Just over to Sonya." 

Charlotte commended the woman for her quiet strength. There was something _sad_ behind her eyes. She'd seen that grief before, but never in someone so young. 

The woman protested. She didn't need help. Really- they were okay. 

Charlotte wouldn't hear of it. 

The Heyman Lodge had a reputation. No one was exactly sure what the manager was up to- they could only agree that Paul did unscrupulous, most likely illegal things. 

It was the last place you wanted to be with a child. At the very least, Sonya might have room at the bed and breakfast. 

"Well, we did have a cancellation, but I also have a huge waiting list." Sonya sounded flustered as Charlotte did her best to charm her old friend. "Big deal?" 

"You could say that." Charlotte peeked around the corner, awkwardly eyeing Becky. "She's staying at the lodge with a kid." 

Sonya inhaled sharply, telling Charlotte her point had come through loud and clear. Mission accomplished. " _Fine_. Am I billing you?" 

Charlotte let out a puff of breath as she contemplate Sonya's question. She would hire Becky- there was no question on that. Since Dana got married and went to work with Apollo at the pharmacy, Charlotte had desperately needed an extra person. 

The question came down to Becky. More importantly, it involved _her pride_.

"Tell her you're running a special. You bill out at check-out. First week free with two week stay." Charlotte struggled to find a plausible story. 

"Char- we're a _weekend_ retreat." Sonya sounded completely exasperated. "Fine. _If_ I can convince Mandy to do this, _you owe me_." 

"Tell her I'll get Mick to bring back the White and Nerdy." Charlotte knew she would be selling her soul but it felt worth it. Mick _hated_ bringing back discontinued flavors but could be easily swayed. 

Desperate times called for desperate measures. 

"You-" Sonya stopped mid-sentence. "Fine. The basement's open. Meanwhile, donuts _may_ work on Mands but _you still owe me_." 

"We'll finally make _The Deville_ a drink on the permanent menu." 

"I'll hold you to that. Send her over." 

Charlotte replaced the receiver and realized she needed to get back to Becky. That conversation had taken much longer than she expected. Wandering back to the front of the store, she half-expected to find Becky and Alison gone. 

"You're still here," Charlotte mumbled, trying to hide her surprise. 

"Why would I leave?" Becky retorted, giving her a skeptical look. " _Need_ the job even if I don't want your help." 

"Well, you have the job if you want it." Charlotte grabbed a pink floral apron off a peg and spun around. Noticing Becky's wide-eyed stare, she quickly added. "Dana left it here. I'll get you a new one." 

"Preferably not red?" Becky asked, pointing to her flame colored hair. "It clashes." 

"Can do!" Charlotte squeezed her eyes shut, making a mental note of her request. "Oh! Sonya!" 

"Excuse me?" Becky narrowed her gaze. 

"My friend with the BnB. She had an opening- her basement sublet is open." Charlotte chewed on her lip, doing her best to hide the fact she lied. "She and her wife are happy to have you two." 

Becky glared, not even attempting to hide her annoyance. "You didn't have to do that. We would have been fine." 

"The Heyman Lodge is not a place for kids." Charlotte made it a point to _not_ interfere in the lives of other people. She also felt strangely drawn to the woman with the sad eyes. "Plus he hasn't renovated since the 70s." Charlotte exhaled, surprised to realize she was getting angry. "The only other hotel in the area is _The Resort_ , and you don't want to stay there unless the trailer is open." 

Becky stared at her, her lips pursed and frustration pouring off her in waves. 

"I'm sorry." Charlotte stared at the floor. "I shouldn't try to take over." 

"You're fine." Becky took a long, slow sip of coffee. Setting the cup down, she closed her eyes before continuing. "I don't like accepting help. It makes me _irritable_." She gave Charlotte a weak smile. "I appreciate the help." 

Charlotte gave Becky a wary stare. 

Something told her this woman would either end up being her greatest blessing or her biggest curse. 

Only time would tell.


	3. Becky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky survives the start of her first day on the job.

Becky exhaled as she sunk into the soft mattress. She hadn't imagined a bed could be like this. Then again, she had spent the last month sleeping on a mattress from the 1980s. 

She would never admit it but she found herself secretly glad to be rid of The Heyman Lodge. 

Dirty and cramped, all of the furniture looked like it came from 1978. They slept with a chair conveniently wedged under the knob, lest one of Heyman's _associates_ decide to break in. 

The BnB felt much better- almost like _home_. Overall a nice person, Sonya didn't take anyone's drama. Mandy came off as distant and aloof but she adored Alison. 

Sonya had even gone as far as pulling an old daybed from the attic and setting it up for Alison. Becky didn't tell her how amazing it felt to sleep alone in a safe place, where she knew no harm would come to them. 

Becky stared up at the ceiling, enjoying the quiet. Alison begged for the chance to help Miss Mandy around the building and while Becky had initially been reluctant, they assured her they enjoyed the company. 

"Well, AJ, you'd be proud of us." Becky sometimes spoke to her husband. She knew most people would find it crazy but that didn't bother her. She knew he still visited them. She could feel it. "This move...it seems to be working." 

She exhaled, reaching across the bed. Tangling her fingers in the loose bedclothes, she imagined what it would be like to have him back. 

They would probably have had that second kid they always talked about. Alison would have the poodle she always wanted. Becky would be blissfully happy, unaware that any disaster could topple their world. 

"I know you'd think I was crazy for just leaving but your memory..." Becky cleared her throat. "I needed a place that wasn't haunted by you." 

She hoped she had made the right decision. Uprooting Ally had been difficult but Becky couldn't stay. 

"She's looking more and more like you every day." Becky released the blankets, stroking the still empty side of the bed. "Can't wait to see who she becomes- just wish you were here."  
\---  
"Meet Finn." Charlotte gestured to a short, muscular man. "My right hand, my other half. Couldn't do it without him!" 

"Only in the shop!" Finn laughed, offering Becky his hand. "I'm the assistant manager." 

Becky reached out, giving his hand a firm shake. She needed to make a good impression, especially since there was no way of knowing how long she would work there. "I'm Becky- like your accent!" 

"Came for college- stayed for reasons I haven't figured yet." Finn shrugged, giving her a sheepish grin. "Like yours too!" 

Charlotte reached behind the counter and pulled out a metallic blue padded envelope. "Went ahead and got an apron for you. Overnight shipping is a blessing!" 

Becky reached out, accepting the green floral apron. As their hands brushed, a jolt zipped between them.

"Static electricity," Charlotte murmured, glancing away. "This probably looks better than the red." 

Becky pulled it over her head and tied the sash around her waist. It fit beautifully. She didn't usually wear things like this and yet, she _adored_ this.

"We're quiet during the day. It picks up during the mornings and the night." Finn gestured to the mostly-empty shop. 

"We do our baking every night but you won't have to worry about that," Charlotte explained, nodding at the bakery case.

Despite the fact Becky proved to be inept at making coffee, she found herself good with the customers and a whiz on the register. Becky loved the coffee shop and the atmosphere it projected.

"So, coffee not your thing?" Charlotte teased, taking a long sip of her iced coffee. "Took ages for me to get used to it. There's a reason I let Finn handle the latte making. I can do it but I hate it." 

"I'm a little rusty." Becky felt her cheeks grow warm as she stared at the time. "Haven't worked in awhile." 

They had lived off AJ's life insurance since his passing. Becky hadn't been able to leave Alison. In a time like this, a girl needed her mother.

Then, Becky came to the realization that she couldn't be sad forever. 

"Where's Alison?" Charlotte asked. "Figured she'd be with you!" 

Becky laughed sheepishly. She had had every intention of bringing Alison with her but then, Mandy mentioned she needed help baking and Alison _begged_ to stay. Becky didn't like leaving her daughter with strangers but if they were Charlotte's friends, she figured everything would be okay. 

"Say no more." Charlotte grinned wider, revealing perfect teeth. "Depending on how long you're there, they _will_ spoil her." 

Becky didn't want to admit she almost _enjoyed_ the help. Alison hadn't had the chance to be a real kid for ages. After losing her dad, she had had to quickly grow up. 

Becky loved giving her 'kid' experiences. 

"You don't mind me bringing her?" Becky thought it would make sense to ask. She didn't think it would be a problem but she also didn't want to assume. She needed to know if she should make alternative childcare arrangements. She couldn't see Mandy and Sonya always wanting to watch her. 

"Nah. Seems like a good kid. Now, if she disrupts things, I'll feel differently but as it is..." 

"Ally's had to grow up before she should have..." 

Becky did her best to shield Alison from the realities of life without her dad. It was difficult, especially in the early days when everything still felt raw. Becky could barely get out of bed, but she still did what she could for their daughter.

"Hmm." Charlotte gazed at the clock hanging above the cart holding the customer's milk and sweeteners. "Finn can cover for a bit. Let's go get lunch!" 

Becky blinked, surprised by the offer. They were in _a cafe_. Where did Charlotte possibly want to go? 

"Yes." Charlotte seemed to read Becky's mind. "I want to escape the store. The Resort is the place to be." 

Becky had heard many things about _The Resort_. The main takeaway she'd gotten between stories she'd heard and YELP was that it was the _it_ place to be if you were a gay man looking for a good time. 

Since neither of them were gay men, Charlotte's lunch pick baffled Becky. 

"Just humor me." Charlotte laughed again. "Some things- you just need to see to believe." 

Becky nodded, as she followed Charlotte outside. 

"I'm going to get my truck. Wait here." Charlotte jabbed her finger at a parking meter. 

Becky nervously tapped her foot against the concrete. What made her think this was a good idea? She needed to keep this job- not show her new employer how messed up she was...

"Come on!" Charlotte called through the open truck window. 

Becky pulled back, startled to realize Charlotte drove an old beat-up Red Toyota pick up. For some reason, she had expected the other woman to drive a Mustang or a Luxury SUV. 

"My first car from Daddy!" Charlotte explained, leaning over to open the door from the inside. "It's beat to hell but I love her." 

Becky nodded, hopping into the truck. She had to wonder- was she that expressive? It would certainly explain how Charlotte seemed to read her mind.

"Are you this nice to all your new employees?" Becky blurted out the first thing she could think of. 

"Just the pretty ones." Charlotte giggled- a sound that sent a jolt of electricity up Becky's spine. 

Becky sighed. 

She hated to admit it but she was _intrigued_ by Charlotte Flair.


End file.
